


Nobasu ryoute ga yami wo idaku

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Knives, M/M, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il cielo di Tokyo era scuro, e aveva iniziato a piovere. Non troppo forte, quel tanto che bastava perché il finestrino si ricoprisse di gocce.E Yamada si divertì a seguirne il tragitto, a vederle scivolare verso il basso, una dopo l’altra, in un moto incessante.Sospirò.Aveva cominciato a detestare il rumore della pioggia.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Nobasu ryoute ga yami wo idaku

**_ \- Nobasu ryoute ga yami wo idaku - _ **

_Marzo_

Yamada guardava fuori dal finestrino con aria assorta.

Quel giorno, aveva preso l’autobus.

Non era una cosa che facesse spesso; anzi, non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quando fosse l’ultima volta che era accaduto.

Ma quel pomeriggio aveva deciso di prenderlo, senza nemmeno avere una buona ragione.

Si era coperto il meglio che poteva, nel tentativo di non farsi riconoscere, ed era salito, senza nemmeno sapere dove portasse il mezzo.

Aveva voglia di pensare.

Eppure, era come se la sua mente si rifiutasse di farlo.

Il cielo di Tokyo era scuro, e aveva iniziato a piovere. Non troppo forte, quel tanto che bastava perché il finestrino si ricoprisse di gocce.

E Yamada si divertì a seguirne il tragitto, a vederle scivolare verso il basso, una dopo l’altra, in un moto incessante.

Sospirò.

Aveva cominciato a detestare il rumore della pioggia.

_Febbraio_

“Ti amo, Chii” disse al più piccolo, accarezzandogli lentamente la testa, poggiata sul suo petto.

“Anche io ti amo, Ryosuke” rispose questi, con il tono di voce rilassato, coinvolto.

Chinen sorrideva, e Yamada pensava che con il sorriso sulle labbra fosse ancora più bello del solito.

Era quando smetteva di sorridere che cominciavano i problemi.

Era allora che si ricordava che non stavano vivendo una favola, e che fra loro le cose non avrebbero mai potuto funzionare, non allo stato attuale.

Quando pochi mesi prima lui e Chinen erano finiti a letto insieme per la prima volta, il senso di colpa l’aveva divorato per giorni.

Continuava a pensare a Yuya, e ritrovarselo di fronte a lavoro non lo aiutava di certo.

Lo vedeva lanciare occhiate piene di complicità a Yuri, vedeva il modo in cui lo amava dai suoi gesti più semplici, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un mostro per il modo in cui lui e il più piccolo lo avevano tradito, lo stavano ancora tradendo.

Poi aveva semplicemente rinunciato a quel senso di colpevolezza, perché era del tutto inutile.

Una volta ritrovatosi nello stesso letto con Chinen, una volta saggiata la consistenza della sua pelle, una volta che l’aveva avuto sotto di lui, intorno a lui, non era più stato possibile rinunciarvi.

E aveva imparato a mettere da parte qualsiasi pensiero che includesse Takaki, qualsiasi cosa che gli ricordasse che Yuri, una volta uscito dal suo letto, sarebbe tornato a casa da lui.

Ma ogni volta che rimaneva da solo con i suoi pensieri, ogni volta che si ritrovava in quella casa senza la presenza del più piccolo, l’idea di loro due insieme lo colpiva, e duramente.

Aveva chiesto centinaia di volte a Chinen di lasciare Yuya, gli aveva chiesto di amarlo, gli aveva detto che lui avrebbe potuto renderlo felice, e che se sentiva la necessità di continuare a tornare da lui, non vedeva perché dovesse rimanere insieme al più grande.

E Chinen era sempre stato criptico in merito.

Gli continuava a ripetere che lo amava, continuava a tornare da lui, continuava a farsi scopare come se Yuya nemmeno esistesse, ma continuava anche a rifiutarsi di lasciarlo.

Fino a che, quel giorno Yamada non aveva compreso che cosa volesse davvero il più piccolo.

_Marzo_

Aveva perso il conto delle gocce che erano già cadute, si erano fatte troppe ormai.

Si limitava ora a guardarle, senza che per lui avessero alcun significato, senza che per lui avessero un senso.

Era certo che se anche fosse sceso da quell’autobus, non le avrebbe nemmeno sentite sulla propria pelle.

Ryosuke era stanco.

In fondo, forse, sapeva dove stava andando.

Cominciava a riconoscere le strade che lo circondavano, quella zona che a lui era divenuta così tristemente familiare, e si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che anche senza meta, la sua strada comunque portava sempre lì.

Aveva mentito a se stesso, ma sapeva dove stava andando, sapeva cosa stava facendo.

E non c’era altra soluzione per lui, del resto.

Voleva che quel senso di vuoto, quella colpa, quel dolore passassero.

E c’era solo un modo in cui poteva farlo.

_Febbraio_

“Non ce la faccio a lasciarlo, Ryosuke. Ogni volta che decido di farlo, me lo ritrovo davanti con quello sguardo, con quegli occhi, penso che mi ama e... semplicemente, non ce la faccio.”

Yamada si morse un labbro, tentennando.

“Ma non lo ami, vero?” gli chiese, quasi temendo la risposta del più piccolo.

Questi scosse la testa, velocemente.

“No, questo lo sai. Io amo te, e nessun altro. Ma... non possiamo andare avanti in questo modo, lo sai vero?” mormorò, poi strisciò sul letto di Yamada, andandogli vicino e mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Ci vorrebbe un modo... un modo in cui io possa liberarmi di Yuya, senza farlo soffrire. Perché per quanto ti ami, non sono in grado di affrontarlo e mi dispiace per questo. Non sono in grado di causargli del dolore. Non io, Ryo-chan” sussurrò, e Yamada sentì la sua voce risuonargli nella testa, mentre le parole si trasformavano in immaginazione, e lui veniva lentamente a capo di quello che volevano intendere.

Fu come se il suo cuore si fosse fermato, solo per un secondo.

Aveva capito quello che Chinen stava tentando di dirgli, aveva capito quello che doveva fare se voleva che fosse suo, se voleva che stesse con lui senza poi dover sempre tornare a casa da Yuya.

Yamada aveva capito.

E per quanto avesse paura, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Chinen aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita, per lui era come una droga che lo aveva sempre affascinato senza mai averla provata.

E quando invece se l’era ritrovato fra le mani, quando finalmente aveva scoperto che sapore avesse, rinunciarvi gli sembrava impensabile.

Non voleva lasciarlo andare, quale che fosse il prezzo per tenerlo con sé.

Dopo allora non ne avevano più parlato.

Non ce n’era bisogno, non era necessario rimarcare il concetto di quello che andava fatto.

Yamada ci aveva pensato per giorni, era diventata come un’ossessione per lui.

Vedeva Yuya a lavoro e gli sorrideva, si comportava normalmente con lui, mentre già immaginava di come si sarebbe preso il ragazzo che amava, di come gli avrebbe portato via tutto, di come alla fine sarebbe uscito vittorioso da tutta quella situazione.

Aveva atteso fino a quando Chinen non gli aveva detto, quasi distrattamente, che avrebbe passato il week-end a Shizuoka dai suoi genitori.

Quella sera stessa era andato nell’appartamento che i due condividevano.

Suonato il campanello, aveva atteso.

Si aspettava di sentire l’ansia e il terrore raggiungerlo.

E invece, non provava niente.

Non provava niente al pensiero di quello che stava per fare, non provava niente nel pensare a Yuya.

Non provò niente quando il più grande aprì la porta, con espressione confusa.

“Yama-chan! Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese, curioso.

Ryosuke attese di essere entrato prima di tirare fuori il coltello.

Avrebbe potuto fare più in fretta, ma non voleva rovinare quel momento che aveva immaginato nel corso dei giorni passati.

Non voleva che Yuya morisse, quello era solo un dettaglio utile a far sì che lui potesse avere la sua vita con Chinen.

Voleva che sapesse. Voleva che capisse perché stava morendo, voleva che sapesse che Yuri non lo amava più, che amava lui, che lo tradiva. Che si sentisse ancora più umiliato, in quella situazione.

Non sapeva quando avesse incominciato ad odiare Takaki, sapeva solo che sentiva la necessità di mostrarsi vincitore ai suoi occhi, di mostrargli la verità per quella che era, di mostrargli che era lui che lo stava costringendo a quel gesto perché, nella sua mente, avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto del fatto che Chinen con lui non era felice, e non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo a lui, prima che fosse costretto a togliergli la vita, e Yuri con essa.

“Non vorrei, Yuuyan. Davvero, non vorrei.” mormorò, mentre l’altro indietreggiava, con gli occhi spalancati per la paura.

“Ya-Yamada... posa quel coltello, per favore.”

“Vorrei poterti lasciare vivere, vorrei non essere costretto a farlo. Ma...” gli si avvicinò ancora di più, sfiorandogli la zona sotto lo sterno con la lama. “Ma tu hai qualcosa che non ti appartiene. Hai qualcosa di mio. E io non posso lasciarti vivere, o non potrò mai prendermela, lo capisci?” sibilò, affondando quel tanto che bastava perché Takaki riuscisse a sentire la punta del coltello oltre la maglietta.

Il più grande aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ed un’espressione sempre più confusa in volto.

“No che non lo capisco, Ryosuke! Di che cosa diavolo stai parlando?” urlò, la voce spezzata dalle lacrime.

Yamada lo guardò negli occhi, e quello che vide gli fece schifo.

Davvero, non lo sapeva.

Affondò la lama dentro il corpo di Yuya, e lo fece senza alcuna pietà né grazia.

“Chinen è mio, Yuya” mormorò, prima che il corpo dell’altro cedesse alla morte, accasciandosi sul pavimento, sporcandolo velocemente di sangue.

Quello stesso sangue che macchiava Yamada.

Non lo poteva sopportare. Non voleva nessuna traccia di Takaki addosso, non voleva tracce di lui e della sua esistenza da nessuna parte.

L’aveva strappato a quel mondo, si sarebbe ripulito, e avrebbe ripulito anche Chinen da ogni suo tocco, da ogni suo bacio, da ogni cosa che segnalasse il passaggio sul suo corpo.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché era quello che voleva Yuri.

Mentre si lavava, mentre faceva attenzione affinché in quella casa non rimanesse nessuna prova della sua presenza, scoppiò a ridere.

Era una risata isterica, la risata di un folle, e lui lo sapeva.

Ma non riusciva a trattenersi.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Lui e Yuri adesso sarebbero stati liberi di amarsi, di stare insieme, senza nessun ostacolo.

Yuya sarebbe diventato solo un ricordo fastidioso, e nient’altro.

Prima di uscire da quella casa, Yamada lanciò un ultimo sguardo al cadavere di Takaki.

E la risata si trasformò in un sorriso.

Gli aveva portato via la vita e gli aveva portato via Chinen.

Yamada non si era mai sentito così bene in vita sua.

_Marzo_

Erano passate poche settimane.

Non era tantissimo tempo.

Eppure, Yamada pensava che fosse abbastanza perché l’odore del sangue di Yuya lo abbandonasse.

Non era stato così.

Lo sentiva addosso, come un ombra che accompagnava ogni suo passo.

Lo sentiva anche su quell’autobus, troppo stretto, in cui gli sembrava di soffocare.

Quando finalmente fu giunto alla sua destinazione, scese.

La pioggia cominciò a colpirgli la pelle ma, come previsto, se ne accorse appena.

Voleva solo che quelle gocce lo ripulissero dalle macchie di quel sangue, che lo ripulissero da quello che aveva fatto.

Che cancellassero il volto di Yuya privo di vita dalla sua mente.

Che cancellassero la voce di Chinen dai suoi pensieri.

_“Non ci riesco, Yamada. Non riesco a guardarti, a stare con te e... e pensare a quello che è successo, a quello che hai fatto. Non posso. Mi dai la nausea.”_

Yuri aveva pianto.

Dio, quanto aveva pianto.

Aveva pianto e non l’aveva più guardato con gli stessi occhi.

Ryosuke non capiva.

L’aveva fatto per lui... per loro.

Perché potessero essere felici insieme.

Era stato lui a chiederglielo, a volere che Yuya morisse, che fosse lui ad ucciderlo, per non essere costretto ad affrontare il dolore nei suoi occhi quando l’avesse lasciato.

E lui aveva chiuso quegli occhi per sempre, aspettandosi che tutto andasse bene.

Così non era stato, e lui ancora faticava a capire il perché.

Era arrivato, alla fine.

Di nuovo di fronte a quella stessa porta, di nuovo ad aspettare che si aprisse, di nuovo ad attendere di sapere che cosa sarebbe successo poi.

Ma non aveva nessuna prospettiva di fronte a sé.

Non si aspettava di vincere niente, non si aspettava che ne uscisse fuori niente di buono.

C’era solo vuoto dentro di lui, e non credeva che niente potesse essere in grado di colmarlo.

Quando Chinen aprì la porta, i suoi occhi erano ancora colmi di quel disgusto a cui ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese, con tono stanco, e Yamada notò che aveva ancora sul volto i segni del pianto.

Non provò nessuna pietà per lui, solo una rabbia accecante.

Entrò nell’ingresso, senza dire una parola.

Poi spinse il più piccolo contro il muro, tenendogli fermi i polsi e baciandolo, con forza.

Lo sentì ribellarsi, mugolare, cercare di sfuggire alla sua presa, ma lui era più forte.

Lo baciò, assaporò quelle labbra, quella sensazione di averlo così vicino, così a portata di mano, quando in realtà si erano allontanati in modo irreparabile.

Quando si separò, tornò a guardarlo negli occhi.

Il disgusto, l’odio, erano ancora lì.

“Ti amo, Chii” mormorò.

Poi le sue mani si spostarono dai polsi per portarle sulla gola del più piccolo.

Strinsero, e strinsero e strinsero.

E per quanto Chinen potesse provare a ribellarsi, non poteva fare niente per sottrarsi a quella stretta.

Quando il suo corpo si fu accasciato al suolo, Yamada ebbe una strana sensazione di deja-vu.

Non fece niente per cancellare la propria presenza da quella casa, non stavolta.

Non diede nemmeno un ultimo sguardo al corpo del ragazzo che amava, perché non era così che voleva ricordarlo.

Uscì con passo veloce da quell’appartamento, da quel palazzo, e stavolta davvero non sapeva dove andare.

Aveva smesso di piovere, ma non aveva più importanza.

Non aveva più bisogno di sentirsi pulito, perché l’odore del sangue di Yuya sembrava essere sparito.

Il profumo della morte di Chinen, aveva un aroma migliore.


End file.
